Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures that is desirable to consumers is the GM Modulus and/or GM Elongation of the fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire fibrous structures that exhibit a GM Modulus of less than 1070 g/cm and/or a GM Elongation of less than 15%. However, such fibrous structures, especially single-ply, embossed fibrous structures, are not known in the art. Accordingly, there exists a need for fibrous structures that exhibit a GM Modulus of less than 1070 g/cm and/or a GM Elongation of less than 15%.